Deceive
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Sesshomaru is spending a lot of his time with another she demon as of late. Rin is growing suspicious of their relationship. Does he really love her as much as he claims?


NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of Shot: **Deceive

**Summary:**Sesshomaru is spending a lot of his time with another she demon as of late. Rin is growing suspicious of their relationship. Does he really love her as much as he claims?

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know I have other stories to work on but I want to get this down. This on shot is based off the song **Crazy Girl **by Eli Young Band. Hope you love...or like. R&R

…

How dare he.

How could he.

After all he said. What he did.

That lying bastard.

He deceived me.

I'll never, as long as I live, trust him again.

I clenched my fists, my nails digging into my palms. I could feel they pierced my skin but I didn't care. I didn't care anymore at all. I didn't want to.

"...It's so good to see you again, Sesshomaru," she was saying, embracing him in a familiar embrace. "After what happened, I was afraid I never would get to see you. I took it the hardest."

Sesshomaru stepped back from her. I was surprised he didn't smell me yet.

"You should not have." Sesshomaru says to her. "It happened for the better. Time moves on. We both have moved on, Kia."

I didn't want to her anymore. I was tired of him hugging her, cheating on me. Ignoring me. I turned and left, not wanting to hear the rest of their conversation. I've heard enough.

…

Sesshomaru and I met when were in our freshman year of college, but we didn't really get together until almost sophomore year. We were together for the rest of college. Night of graduation, we mated. I seemed like all my dreams were coming true. I met the love of my life, graduated from college and practically got married to him. I was so happy. And I thought it couldn't end...until yesterday.

We were sitting on our couch, in our living room, watching a random television weren't in the mood to do anything productive. The night before, we had gone to a benefit for his late father. It lasted well into the night and by the time we got home, we were tired.

The telephone rang. I was set on letting it go to voicemail but Sesshomaru wanted to answer it.

"Hello," he said. There was a pause. "This is he." Another pause. His expression didn't change, but I could tell shock was going through his ice golden eyes. "I'll be there." He hung up the phone. He came and sat next to me, I laid my head on his muscular chest.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"No one important."

Foolish me, I let the subject drop. I trusted him. Besides, he usually says "No one important" if he's talking to a business associate.

The next day, I went to the mall with my best friend Sango and Kagome. We stopped at a local cafe to grab coffee before we started when I saw them.

I hid behind a bush and watched. She looked like she was in her early twenties and wore a traditional kimono with her silver hair up in a bun. I noticed she was another dog demon, just like Sesshomaru.

I felt a pang in my heart and my eyes teared. By the way they were acting, I could tell they have met before and have had a relationship. Perhaps an intimate relationship.

They conversed and embraced. After I couldn't stand the sight of them anymore, I left. Left completely. I told Kagome and Sango I didn't feel well and went home. While I was leaving, I heard them say "I think she's pregnant."

I pretended I didn't hear them.

When I got home, I went straight to my bed and almost drowned myself in my tears. I cried for the betrayal, heartache, and distrust I suffered. I felt like I was in dark hole, with no chance of getting out, like a labyrinth.

It wasn't until almost five o'clock when Sesshomaru came home. I silently counted how many seconds it would take him to find me. I got to one.

"Rin," his voice came, muffled underneath my pillows. "What is wrong?" The bed tilted with his weight as he sat next to me. I felt his hand on my back, sending chills up my spine. "Tell me." His voice sounded pleading, almost begging.

"Leave me alone, Cheater!" I yelled, through the comfort of my pillow and tears. "I don't want to see you again. I hate you." Those words were like a knife in my heart.

"Cheater? What on Earth are you talking about?" Now, his voice sounded confused.

I stuck my head out from under my protection of pillows and glared at him through my tears. How could he stand there and not know what I was talking about?

"I saw you with _that _she demon at the coffee shop today." I said, keeping my voice strong. In my ears, I kept hearing it falter. "You were cheating on me. I know it, I saw you hugging her. Don't deny it."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. Was he surprised I saw and he didn't smell me? Or that I knew he was cheating on me?

"I am not cheating on you." Sesshomaru stated, his eyes narrowed. "I would never cheat on you. You know that."

"Liar. I saw you with her."

"That woman, who you saw was-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your lies, Sesshomaru." I screamed at him then through my pillow at him. He didn't flinch. Rage coursed through my veins.

"Rin, listen to me."

"NO! GET OUT!" I yelled, prepared to pick up anything that was hard and lethal. The closest thing my hands would grasp was the lamp next to our -no, my bed- and prepared to throw it.

Sesshomaru took a step back, his hands up in surrender.

"I'll leave." Sesshomaru said quietly. I looked into his eyes and saw pain, hurt, and loss. I knew that look. He had that look after his father died last year. "Only because I love you and must you think that I would trade that away for less?"

The lamp fell from my hands as my eyes widened. He cast one last look at me and left.

_What have I done?_

I collapsed on the bed again and began to cry, my screams coming out silent.

…

I didn't move from the comfort of my blanket and pillows for days. I couldn't sleep. When I did, it was fretful and filled with horrifying nightmares so I woke up.

Kagome and Sango had come over a few times, trying to cheer me up. They failed. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half brother, had come over and got some of Sesshomaru's clothes then left, not saying a word to me. That was very wise of him.

Sesshomaru's words kept repeating in my head, not letting up. The look in his eyes made me want to cry all over again and beg for his forgiveness at my stupidity.

"_I'll leave. Only because I love you and must you think that I would trade that away for less?" _

I was on the verge of falling asleep when I heard my front door slam open. Followed by _thumps _of heavy foot steps in the hallway and up the stairs. By now, I was wide awake, wondering who that could be. My heart quickened.

_I need Sesshomaru_, was my first thought when the footsteps stopped in front of my door. The knob twisted. My pulse raced. The door opened a fraction. I heard my heart beat pound in my ears. The door opened fully.

It was Sesshomaru.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" I ask, my voice shaky and hoarse from crying. Sesshomaru stumbled, something he's never done. I knew something was wrong immediately.

"Baby, why you wanna cry?" Sesshomaru simply asked, his words slurring, as if he was drunk. He fell onto the bed and looked at me with those wonderful golden eyes of his. He looked so sad and helpless, like an abandon puppy that wanted love.

"Why did you leave?" I ask in return, glaring at him. Sesshomaru was stubborn and wouldn't have left and fought for the truth.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on both sides of my hips and stared deep into my eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. There was just so _much _emotion in them. More than I have ever seen in them.

"I just have to walk away sometimes," he said softly, his breath smelling like alcohol. "Let you get your anger out before I explained."

My expression fell, reminded of why he left in the first place. I complentated throwing the lamp at him and screaming for a divorce...if that was possible for mates. But since I was out of energy to fight, I let him go on.

I nod, signalling him to continue. "You have five minutes."

"That woman I was with last week was not who you think it was."

"Then who was it?"

"My Father's sister. My aunt."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that an excuse or for real? She looked like she wasn't your aunt. She's so young."

"She is a Great Demoness." He explained. "She has been alive for five hundred years, back to the Feudal Era. She does not age."

I let this imformation sink into my mind, clearing away all the cobwebs and got my gears turning. That must be why she looked so young.

"Why didn't you tell me last week?" I felt bad for yelling and attempting to kill him with a lamp. "Or Inuyasha when he came?"

"You would not let me," Sesshomaru answered. I knew it was the truth, the look in his eyes saw it all. Why didn't I believe him before? I could have saved myself a lot of heartache. "We were conversing about the last time we saw each other, at my Father's funeral. Out of all the people my Father knew, she took it the hardest. They were very close."

"I'm sorry," I breathe, feeling more tears fall from my eyes. "I'm an idiot."

Sesshomaru held his arms opened wide. He looked suddenly sober, all coherent thoughts back.

"Come here and let me hold you, you crazy girl." He said. I eagerly laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. It seemed so familiar. I drank in his wonderful scent and went to my happy place. He held me tighter and I sighed in content.

"Why on Earth would you ever think I would cheat on you?" Sesshomaru asks, his head resting on mine. I vaguely wondered how I smelt to him, having not bathed in a week. "I'm not going anywhere. I would not trade you for anything in the world, including for a she demon. I love you like crazy."

I smiled.

"I would not want to miss a single day with you. When I'm not with you, it is like my soul is gone. My life without you would be horrible. I would fade away into nothing. Making you my mate was the smartest thing I have ever done.

"Before you, I was living life all wrong." Sesshomaru confessed. I knew that to be true. During Sesshomaru's teenage years, he skipped school to drag race and go to bars at night and drink. His grades slipped and his father started threatening to hand over his company to Inuyasha if he didn't clean up is act.

Sesshomaru did...after he met me. I told him I refused to be with someone that drank and didn't care about his grades. His father was impressed and loved me the very moment I met him.

I giggle and smile at him.

"Silly woman, I love you like crazy and I won't ever go away." Sesshomaru smiles at me. He kissed my forehead, sending more chills down my spine again.

"I love you, too." I reply, looking at him. He leans down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

_Crazy Girl_

The End!

There I am done! Now, to go work on my other stories. I hope you loved (or liked) it.

Drama Kagome


End file.
